Weapons in Bully
The following is a List of Weapons in Bully. Inventory Weapons Refills for most inventory weapons can be found around town and/or obtained from a save location or the chemistry set. Slingshot A small hand projectile weapon that is mostly used by Bullies and Greasers. Slingshot rounds do a decent amount of damage close up and normally knock out a typical student with a few hits. It takes a long time to charge a shot, though. Jimmy gets this by taking it from Davis White after the mission The Setup. Unlike the other weapons in the game, Jimmy will not lose it when he gets busted. Jimmy's slingshot has infinite ammo. Super Slingshot An upgrade of the slingshot that Earnest gives to Jimmy for the mission The Candidate. It has a scope and is more accurate then the normal slingshot, and charges much more quickly. One fully-charged head shot will knock out most targets, and two will even stop a prefect. Locking on to a nerd with the slingshot while charging will cause the nerd to cower, and if close enough you will have the option to humiliate him. This can be done by holding the fire button and switching to your fists. You can humiliate the nerd even if he has full health. However, they can still attack you after humiliation, instead of running and falling down. Like the regular slingshot, Jimmy can never lose it, and never run out of ammunition for it. Camera ::Main article: Camera Although not technically a weapon, the Camera is found in Jimmy's inventory with the other weapons. Just like the slingshot, Jimmy can never lose it when he is busted. He can throw punches like normal while holding the camera, but can't block opponent's attack because pressing Target Lock-on will make him aim the camera toward his opponent. The camera is also used to provoke any students into fighting Jimmy (Include Little Kids and the Girls) when he annoys them and then aim the camera toward them. Firecracker A small explosive device which cause a loud bang, and a minor explosion. They explode on impact if hit other people, but have small timer if land on surface. These do a lot of damage, and most of the time, only needs one to knock another student out. Jimmy may be caught in the explosion and damaged if he is too near. He can throw them ahead of him, toss them behind him as he runs away, and throw them while riding a bike. Jimmy can make these on his Chemistry set after completing Chemistry 1. They can also be thrown down a toilet as a prank; doing so makes water spurt out of all the toilets. The brand "Little Devil" can be seen on it. Stink bombs Stink bombs are vials of chemicals in a glass beaker that turn into green smoke when thrown. They do no real damage, but their foul odor makes anyone inside the smoke area (including Jimmy) hold their nose, rendering them unable to fight. They are a favored weapon of the Nerds. Jimmy can make them from his Chemistry set after completing Chemistry 2. He can push stink bombs directly into people's face if he shoves them while holding one,he can throw them from his bike, or throw them behind him while running from someone. Eggs Eggs are eggs. They do very little damage, although they will stun someone. If a person is hit in the face by an egg, he'll have to wipe the mess off. They are the favored weapon of the Preppies. Jimmy can throw eggs while riding his bicycle, and if he pushes someone while he has eggs equipped, he'll smash an egg in his opponent's face. Marbles Marbles come in a bag that is thrown on the ground causing them to spill. Anyone who steps in the marbles falls down. The bag doesn't have much range when thrown (It is possible to hold Attack button to throw at longer distance), but Jimmy can toss it behind him so people chasing him fall down. Marbles are one of two inventory weapons that never becomes available in Jimmy's dorm room. They can be found in a few specified spawn points in the game, by picking lockers, or be bought from Dragon's Wing Comics. The easiest place to find them is next to the broken down schoolbus in the school parking lot. Itching Powder Itching powder is a powder that comes in a packet. It does no real damage, though when thrown at another person, it causes them to itch so badly they can't do anything but scratch. If someone with itching powder on them bumps into someone else, that person will also be forced to scratch, making it a useful tool against mobs and tougher enemies. It can also be used to provoke students into fighting each other. Jimmy can punch people covered in itching powder without affliction, but he cannot grab them. Jimmy can make these after passing Chemistry 3. Bottle Rocket Launcher A launcher that fires powerful bottled rockets. They do significant damage, but are inaccurate and easy to dodge. Obtained after beating the Nerd Challenge. Jimmy can carry twelve bottle rockets, but only fire three at a time, he then has to reload the launcher. When holding the launcher, Jimmy uses a three strike combination using it as a club rather than throwing punches. After passing Chemistry 4, Jimmy gains the ability to produce bottle rockets with his chemistry set. Spud Gun A pump-action gun that fires potatoes and holds up to eight shots. It is extremely powerful and a headshot will knock out most opponents in one hit, and even reduce most prefects to a sliver of health. It is given to Jimmy by Earnest after he beats him in the mission Nerd Boss Fight. A spud gun refill can be found in most of Jimmy's save locations, and an ammo refill can be purchased at Yum Yum Market (as with bottle rockets, buying spuds does no good unless Jimmy has a spud gun in his possession). When holding the spud gun, Jimmy uses a three strike combination using it as a club rather than throwing punches. Spray Paint Spray Paint is a can of paint that is normally used for tagging. However, the Spray Paint can also be sprayed in anyone's eyes for a moderate amount of damage. It also briefly incapacitates them. Spray Paint can never be found in Jimmy's room, it must be found on campus or purchased from a Yum Yum Market location. The easiest place to find it is just north of the Boys' Dorm, in the alley between the dorm and a raised platform. Rubber Band Ball A big, blue ball which is made by collecting the 75 rubber bands. Like the slingshots, it never runs out of ammunition, and cannot be taken away when Jimmy is busted, although there is a short recharge time after throwing one. When thrown, it bounces around everywhere and unfailingly knocks down anyone it hits, including prefects and police, but excluding Jimmy himself. If a rubber band ball stops moving, Jimmy can pick it up and throw it again. Unlike most weapons, the rubber band ball does not do additional damage if it hits the target in the head. There is also a glitch on the Wii version where the ball is obtained, but will disappear forever when you reload the game. Melee weapons The melee weapons are weapons that can be picked up at various locations. They are not available in Jimmy's inventory. Baseball bat The baseball bat is a weapon favored by the Jocks. They can be found around the gym and football field. They can also be found at the Clubhouse save point, or taken away from jocks or bullies. the Baseball bat can be used two ways. the default attack, a quick clubbing blow, does modest damage. It also has a much more powerful "charge" attack that does far more damage and knocks most opponents down. Baseball bats disintegrate after seven or eight hits, regardless of which attack was used. Big Pipe Used in the boss battle with Edgar, it never breaks but is held with both hands and takes longer to swing than other melee weapons. Bottle A bottle of alcohol wrapped in a brown paper bag. Hobos are sometimes seen carrying these around. Jimmy can pick them up like a weapon, but he just punches as normal when doing so. Moreover, he cannot consume the contents. Broom A large push broom, carried by Mr. Luntz. It is only available when he appears on campus and if Jimmy can manage to take it from him. Mr. Luntz will automatically overpower Jimmy if he tries to grab it, but he'll drop the broom if hit with a stink bomb, itching powder, or if given a wedgie. Giving Luntz a wedgie only counts as "bullying", rather than "bullying authority", so this is the best way to get it. The broom breaks after a few uses. In what appears to be a glitch, after the mop breaks Jimmy can pick up the broken handle as if it were a weapon. However, if he tries to use it, his swings go through whoever he is trying to hit. Cafeteria Trays These weapons can be found in the cafeteria in Bullworth. They can be used as a club, thrown for mild damage, and act as a shield against projectiles. Fire Extinguisher Although there are missions when the extinguisher is actually used for putting out fires, they are primarily used as weapons. They can be discharged to blind an opponent briefly, or used as bludgeoning weapons. They are less effective than baseball bats, but will never break. Extinguishers are found inside most buildings, but picking one up constitutes theft, and will get Jimmy into trouble. Flowers If Jimmy gives one of the bisexual boys flowers, he can then steal the flowers instead of trying to kiss him. He will use it like a yardstick but it will break in 1 hit. Frat Paddle/Cricket Bat These weapons can be found in Harrington House or the Beach House as wall decorations. They function the same way that baseball bats and wooden planks do. Garbage Can Lid Found in the Greasers hangout and in the auto yard if the trash cans are smashed, as well as a few alleys in Bullworth Town and New Coventry. These are used during the mini boss fight with Davis in Chapter 1. Jimmy throws it like a frisbee, but can also be used to smash people over the head. It does not break during use. It can also be used as a shield. Pole A weapon that Johnny wields in the mission Fighting Johnny Vincent. It is possible to use the pole but only against Johnny. Throw a firecracker at Johnny's bike and he will fall off and drop the pipe. Plate Found in Harrington House, the school Cafeteria or the Beach Clubhouse. Can be thrown like a frisbee or smashed over a student's head. However, unlike the trash can lid or the plaque, it will shatter when thrown or smashed against people. Plaque A metal plaque on a wooden backing, the plaque can be used as a club or thrown as a weapon. It does not break during use. Found only in Harrington House and the Beach House. It is essentially a reskin of the garbage can lid, as it has the same functions and makes the same noise on contact. Poison Gun Found on the top floor of Harrington House. The poison it shoots doesn't do any damage to humans, but it does temporarily blind them like fire extinguisher discharge. The gun itself can be used as a bludgeoning weapon. It is used to kill the Crapula Maxima plant on the mission Weed Killer. During Chapter 6, Jimmy can climb to the top of Harrington House and take the gun. Pom-Pom Found with the cheerleaders in The Big Game or Nice Outfit.They can be held like a weapon although Jimmy just punches as normal while holding one. Riding crop An accessory of Gary's Halloween costume, it functions like a yardstick but never breaks. Steel panel A steel panel embossed with a biohazard symbol, wielded by Jimmy during the fight against the Townie leader, Edgar. Using the Steel Panel, Jimmy can block Edgar's blows and deliver heavy blows. However, after Edgar hits the panel a few times, the Steel Panel shatters, forcing Jimmy to rip more off the wall. Sledgehammer A large, heavy sledgehammer that the Greaser Norton Williams used. It can be used after defeating Norton in a mini boss fight only during the mission, The Tenements. It does not break, and is the only thing that can break down the wooden walls inside the tenements. Players cannot fight anyone with it without a cheat device as they must defeat all of the other Greasers to challenge Norton, and players cannot the leave the building with the sledgehammer as they drop it when they open the window. Umbrella Occasionally, students use these when it is raining. It functions like a yardstick but is unbreakable. However, unlike most melee weapons, Jimmy cannot "charge" the umbrella for greater damage. Jimmy can put the umbrella up if the player hits a certain button, but can't fight with the unfolded umbrella. If he tries, it immediately re-folds. Vase This is a blue vase with flowers growing out of it. They are found in the Library as well as a few yards in Old Bullworth Vale, and can be smashed over someone's head once, before shattering if the vase is hit by someone it will knock them down no matter if there a large medium or small student. Strangely, Jimmy can charge up his throwing the vase like a slingshot shot. One fully charged hit can knock out weaker students like the Nerds. Wooden plank The wooden plank is a common melee weapon, made available by destroying a table, chair, barrier or crate. Wooden planks are the second most favoured weapon of the Bullies and Greasers, both cliques can sometimes be seen carrying planks around. One hard swing can knock a student out. Repeated blows will break the plank. Wooden sword A wooden sword used by Vance when he's in his pirate outfit. It functions like a yardstick but it never breaks. Yardstick Just as the name says, it is a yardstick. Favoured by the Nerds, especially Thad Carlson. The yardstick can be used to slap, or it can be stabbed with as if it were a sword. It breaks after roughly a half dozen uses. Throwable Items Throwable items are exactly what they sound like, objects on the ground the player can throw. Apple A small, red fruit. The Prefects will throw it at Jimmy if he is somewhere they can't reach. Usually seen under trees or in the cafeteria. It can be thrown for minor damage, but can also be eaten to boost health. These can be used to start a food fight. Bag of dog feces A paper bag with dog feces inside it, used in The Big Prank. Although it fails the mission, it can be thrown for minor damage. Banana A yellow fruit. These can be found in the cafeteria. The player can throw them to start a food fight, but he can also eat the banana, then drop the peel for someone to slip on. Basket Ball This ball can be kicked or thrown at other people for minor damage. If Jimmy picks it up and walks or jogs while holding it, he can dribble it. Brick Just a normal brick. The Police will throw it at Jimmy if he is somewhere they can't reach, like on a car, or in water. The brick is also used by Jimmy in the mission The Setup. It can be thrown while on a bike. Dead rat A rat after hit with a projectile. It makes a squishy noise when thrown. Students get angry if actually hit by it, but if it's thrown in front of them, they'll yell in disgust before fleeing. Throwing rats merits a "Using Prank" rule violation. Dodgeball A red rubber dodgeball. These are only used during Dodgeball games, but older screenshots showed them available during free roam. Football A normal, brown, pigskin football. It is found on the school's athletics field. Can be thrown or kicked for minor damage. The game made no attempt to give the football realistic bounce physics, it bounces and rolls in straight lines like the basket ball and soccer ball. Just like the frisbee, if a Jock is greeted while holding a football, after a short time, they will wave, and the football can be thrown at them and be caught by them. Frisbee A red, circular disk, found also on the football field or in front of the Boys Dorm. It is very inaccurate, and has a fair chance of being carried by the wind. Deals minor damage. If a Preppie is greeted while holding a frisbee, after a short time they will wave, then it can be thrown at them, and they will catch it. Newspaper Normally used in the Paper Route minigame, newspapers can be thrown at various aggressors for minor damage. They can be obtained in his standard inventory via a cheat code, or by failing Paper Route. Snowball Only available during winter, which is during Chapter 3. It has to be made from certain areas with the right amount of snow. These can be used to start snowball fights. Although they are just made of snow, it is still considered violence if you throw one. Most students will either run or throw snowballs back rather than try to start a fistfight. However, snowballs actually do damage that, in a snowball fight, can add up quickly. You can make a snowball, and then take it on a bike. Soccer ball A black and white soccer ball, this can be kicked or picked up and thrown. It does minor damage to anyone who it hits. Soccer balls can be found on the football field, but there is also one next to the School Parking Lot and a few in the lot in front of the Boys' Dorm. Textbook Textbooks can be found by lock picking lockers, or stealing them from students. They cause a small amount of damage and pages fly out when thrown. Some of the pages say, "I (red heart) LISA" although there is no student in the game that goes by the name of Lisa. Toilet paper A small roll of white TP, picked up in the Basement for two errands, and cannot be used under other circumstances. Can be thrown for minor damage. Water balloon Red balloons that have to be filled with water from a tap or cooler to be used. Usually used for pranking, and strangly it has the power to break windows too. They only become available after completing an errand for Otto. Once they've been unlocked, Jimmy can make one at any sink or water fountain. The game keeps track of the amount of drinks Jimmy has taken from the water fountains, but once he has unlocked water balloons he can only use the fountains for making them. Other Weapons "Kick Me" Sign Found only in lockers or from students carrying one, a kick me sign is planted on someone's back. Any student approaching that person will then kick them, including Prefects, even if the person they're kicking is much bigger and stronger than they are, or an authority figure. In what may be a glitch, students will try to kick members of their own clique. However, the kicks will go through the student without touching them. This was fixed on Scholarship Edition "Volcano 4000" Firework This is a large firecracker shaped like a volcano. When set, it kicks out colorful sparks and hisses, causing students nearby to run toward the lit firecracker and watch it. After a while, it explodes, doing a large amount of damage to anyone who is too close. Characters have dialogue lines specifically for when they are watching a Volcano 4000. The Volcano 4000 is used primarily in the Halloween mission in Chapter 1 as one of the pranks you must complete, but can be stolen from lockers on occasion. Sometimes a Bully or a Nerd can be seen running across campus holding one, and Jimmy can take it if he catches the student before he plants it. Although it injures any student watching it, including girls and little kids, it only counts as Violence. However, if one of the Prefects walks by as the firework explodes, you will get a full trouble meter, as usual. Spud cannon This is the only weapon that is fully automatic in the game, and cannot be moved. It is found on the gates to the observatory, and is used in a couple of missions, including Stronghold Assault, and Defender of the Castle. It can be used in free roam, whether just to shoot randomly, or to gun down students who have been lured to the observatory. It causes immense damage, and as few as two hits can cause a knock out. It has unlimited ammo. Category:Bully